


Кое-что новенькое

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, MalevolentReverie vibes, Out of Character, Pregnant Sex, Prostitution, Underage Prostitution, вкусы Кайло очень специфичны, нецензурная лексика, ты не поймешь
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Хорошо быть плохим, когда есть кому жалеть и любить тебя, что ты плохой.--- С. ЕсенинВозвращаясь домой после работы, Кайло замечает проститутку, чье необычное состояние его до странности заводит.





	1. Chapter 1

— Нет, ты только посмотри на это. Какой пиздец!

Они ехали по широкой, хорошо освещенной Ниима-Драйв, которая пронизывала весь городок насквозь, прямая, как стрела, и вливалась в федеральное шоссе. С одной стороны запыленная обочина резко обрывалась каменистой осыпью, и оттуда днем открывался отличный вид на долину, выжженную солнцем, но сейчас погруженную во тьму. С другой теснили друг друга низкие одноэтажные здания — закрытые на ночь магазины и офисы, стоянка, освещенные неоновыми вывесками бар и мотель, возле которых парковались тяжелые тягачи, легковушки и мотоциклы. Фонари освещали все раздражающим рыжим светом, а в свете этих фонарей вдоль дороги выстроилась шеренга — местный почетный караул на высоких каблуках и танкетках, ожидающие клиентов. Кайло не впервой было сюда заглядывать, как и Хаксу, и ему стало интересно, что вызвало такую реакцию.

— Пиздец, — повторил Хакс. — Это слишком даже для этого города.

И Кайло увидел: посреди группки скучающих в ожидании и смолящих дешёвые сигареты проституток стояла она. От прочих ее отличал живот — девятый месяц, наверное, огромный, круглый, выдающийся вперед. Короткие шорты были застегнуты только на пару нижних пуговиц, грудь прикрывал свободный топ, на ногах — босоножки на танкетке. Она не курила, стояла, прислонившись задницей к ограждению, и выглядела такой же скучающей как и остальные, ненамного моложе и ненамного симпатичнее прочих.

И Кайло перестроился в крайний правый ряд, даже не включив поворотник, и заслужив раздраженный выкрик от какого-то дебила, плетущегося сзади.

— Нет, — сказал Хакс. — Только не говори, что хочешь снять её. Да ты псих!

— Когда ещё выпадет такая возможность? — притормозив возле девок, Кайло перегнулся через Армитаж, состроившего постное лицо, и обратился к беременной:

— Сколько?

Девчонка стрельнула подозрительным взглядом сначала в него, потом в Хакса, и сказала:

— Полчаса — двадцатка. В машины не сажусь.

— А где тогда? — спросил Кайло.

Девчонка неопределенно мотнула головой:

— Тут комнаты сдают. Пятнадцать минут — десятка, полчаса — пятнадцать.

Понятно, что комнаты сдает тот же, кто и девочек держит.

— Идёт, — сказал Кайло. — А ты жди здесь, — добавил он, обращаясь к Хаксу.

— Если б я, блядь, ещё мог уехать, ты ж ключи заберешь, — недовольно пробурчал тот. Одна из проституток помахала ему, и он сполз по сиденью ниже:

— Нет, девочки, не сегодня. Блядь, Рен, ты бы хоть машину отогнал подальше.

Кайло чуть отъехал, вышел из машины, хлопнул дверью и направился к ждущей его девчонке. Его глаза постоянно возвращались к ее животу.

— Сюда, — она кивком указала дорогу. — Видишь, объявление?

«Сдаются комнаты» — гласила тусклая моргающая вывеска. На входе хмурый мужик взял с Кайло пятнадцать баксов, и они с девчонкой зашли внутрь. Пройдя до конца длинного, плохо освещённого коридора, девчонка открыла дверь и вошла внутрь.

Тот ещё клоповник был. Спертый воздух, старая кровать, пузырящиеся обои на стенах, вытертый ковер на деревянном полу, потёки на потолке. Лампа без плафона, криво повешенный плакат — должно быть какую-нибудь дыру в стене прикрывает.

Девчонка бросила сумку на пол и начала стаскивать топ. Под топом обнаружился застиранный девчачий лифчик лимонного цвета, который явно был ей маловат.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Кайло.

— Рей, — откликнулась девчонка. — Ну так что?

— Минет?

— Только в «резинке», — безапелляционно ответила девчонка.

— Ладно, — Кайло уселся на скрипнувшую кровать.

— Мыться не будешь?

— Я на работе мылся полчаса назад.

— Ну ладно, — недоверчиво протянула Рей. — Подожди тогда пять минут.

— Я вообще-то заплатил за свое время, — заметил Кайло.

— Как хочешь, — девчонка фыркнула.

Она опустилась перед ним на колени, деловито расстегнула его ширинку, дотянулась до сумки и достала оттуда презерватив.

— Погоди, — сказал Кайло. — А давай без него.

— Нет, — сухо сказала девчонка. — Либо с ним, либо проваливай.

— Нет, — ответил Кайло. Его рука легла на обнаженное плечо девчонки и крепко сжала, не давая ей отодвинуться. — Либо без него, либо я прямо сейчас пну тебя в живот. Как тебе такое?

— Я закричу. Тебя вышвырнут отсюда без денег, — хотя Рей продолжала упрямо кривить рот, ее зрачки расширились от страха.

— Но твоему малышу это уже не поможет, так?

— Это девочка, — с внезапной агрессией вскинулась Рей.

— Как мне повезло — снял двух девчонок по цене одной, — Кайло ухмыльнулся. — Давай. Накину пятерку сверху. И я чист.

— Очень сомневаюсь, — пробурчала Рей. Она сунула презерватив в карман и склонилась к ширинке Кайло, освобождая его член от белья.

— Тебе восемнадцать-то есть?

— Документы показать? — огрызнулась Рей.

— А они у тебя с собой? — Кайло знал, что нет у нее никаких документов. Да ещё акцент такой… неместный.

Из тех, кого никто не хватится, если пропадет.

Рей не ответила, вместо этого занявшись его полувставшим членом.

Наблюдая за ее ритмично движущимся затылком, Кайло медленно отпустил ее плечо, пытаясь насладиться ощущениями. Но это было совсем не то, за чем он сюда пришел, максимум тянуло на вяленький разогрев, поэтому Кайло быстро остановил Рей:

— Стой. Ложись на кровать.

— С презервативом, — судя по лицу, она собиралась стоять насмерть. Одна ее рука скользнула на живот, в тщетной попытке прикрыть его.

— Ладно, — сказал Кайло и очаровательно улыбнулся. — Я просто минет в резинке не люблю.

Он подвинулся, и Рей уселась рядом, бросив нераспечатанный презерватив на покрывало, стягивая с себя шорты вместе с бельем. Расстегнув лифчик и отбросив его в сторону, она улеглась, разведя ноги и уперевшись локтями в матрас.

— Ну? — спросила она, глядя на Кайло. — Или мне сесть сверху?

— Ты не слишком-то дружелюбна с клиентами, — заметил Кайло со смешком.

— Тяжело быть дружелюбной с тем, кто угрожает тебя избить, — ответила Рей.

Кайло устроился между ее разведенных ног, примериваясь. Живот, как огромный надутый шар, касался его, как бы он ни поворачивался, и в конце концов Кайло встал на колени на пол, радуясь, что сегодня на нем рабочие штаны, а не что-нибудь приличное, и подтянул Рей к себе.

— По шкале от одного до пяти я оцениваю твои услуги на троечку, — сообщил он, прижимаясь головкой к ее входу. Разумеется она была сухая, как пустыня за стенками этого клоповника.

— Ваше мнение очень важно для нас.

Хотя какая разница.

Кайло толкнулся в нее целиком, не сводя взгляда с живота перед ним — бледного, с торчащим пупком и тонкими лиловыми полосками растяжек по низу. Начал медленно двигаться, примериваясь к ощущениям, чувствуя, что когда он входит резко и наклоняется ниже, ее живот касается его.

— Она чувствует, — спросил Кайло, — когда я двигаюсь в тебе?

Рей пожала плечами:

— Для нее это просто тряска. Я читала, что если я получу оргазм, то ей тоже будет приятно, потому что в кровь попадают эти самые… Я не помню. В общем, кровь же у нас общая. Как-то так, — она снова пожала плечами. — Я давно это читала.

— Даже так, — Кайло снова толкнулся в нее. — Звучит, будто я могу заставить кончить вас обеих разом.

— Пиздец ты ебнутый, — Рей закатила глаза. — Может ты педофил? Поэтому меня снял?

— Нет, — Кайло осторожно провел рукой по животу Рей и снова толкнулся внутрь. — Но в этом что-то есть.

Одной рукой он удерживал Рей за бедра, второй гладил живот. Когда Кайло попытался дотронуться до ее груди, Рей поморщилась, хотя он едва прикасался к соскам.

— Не надо, пожалуйста, — попросила она. — Это… теперь не очень приятно.

Кайло мог бы проигнорировать ее просьбу, но он не стал этого делать, лишь крепче ухватил ее за бедра, продолжая неторопливо двигаться.

В этот момент живот дернулся. Кожа натянулась, и Кайло ненадолго увидел очертания крошечной руки.

— Блин, — недовольно сказала Рей.

Ребенок внутри беспокоился, и, когда он вновь толкнулся, упираясь в живот изнутри, Кайло накрыл силуэт ручки своей ладонью, поражаясь, насколько она больше.

— Точно ебнутый, — резюмировала Рей, наблюдая за ним.

— Заткнись нахуй.

Сжав ее бедра так сильно, что она снова поморщилась, Кайло стал вбиваться в нее чаще, тяжело дыша, а Рей механически подмахивала, рассматривая его лицо. Это было странно, но Кайло очень быстро забыл об этом, сосредоточившись на ощущениях. Он буквально натягивал девчонку на себя, втискиваясь в нее до основания, с мыслями о том, что совсем рядом с ним — другое живое существо, которое чувствует эти движения, но совершенно не понимает их значения — и не поймет в ближайшие лет пятнадцать.

Кончив, Кайло согнулся, опираясь локтями о матрас. Живот прижимался к нему, инородный и странно притягательный.

Выдохнув, Кайло выпрямился и спросил:

— Когда тебе рожать?

— А что? — с подозрением спросила Рей.

— Хочу успеть до этого счастливого события. Дай свой номер. Я позвоню, — Кайло утер пот со лба, проклиная душный клоповник. — Встретимся в другом месте, получше. И подольше. Я заплачу.

— Я не сажусь…

— Я тебя, блядь, не в машину зову, — Кайло снял презерватив, завязал его узлом и огляделся.

— Ведро в ванной, — подсказала Рей.

Поддернув штаны, Кайло поднялся и заглянул в ванную. Она была тесной, темной и с трудом вмещала раковину, унитаз и маленькую душевую кабину. Выбросив гандон, Кайло подошёл к раковине и включил воду, чтобы ополоснуться.

— Ну так что? — крикнул он.

Рей не ответила.

Когда он вернулся, она уже сидела одетая на краю кровати.

— Записывай номер, — сказала она тихо, будто боялась, что их услышат.

Кайло достал телефон и уселся на кровать рядом с ней, потому что она шептала вполголоса, как умирающая.

Он сохранил номер, бросил на кровать обещанную смятую пятерку и потрепал девчонку по волосам.

Рей увернулась от его руки и спросила:

— Как я узнаю, что это ты звонил?

— Последние цифры — 10-31. Не ошибёшься.

Кайло встал с протяжно скрипнувшей кровати, снова посмотрел на девчонку, глядящую на него снизу вверх в тусклом свете лампы.

— Ну, до встречи, Рей, — Кайло ухмыльнулся. — С тобой и твоей девочкой.

— Пока, — ответила Рей без энтузиазма. — Извращенец.

Кайло вышел из комнаты, прошел темным коридором и наконец шагнул в прохладную ночь.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> это одно из тех продолжений, которое выедает тебе мозг, не давая думать ни о чем другом  
> Кайло опять мудак какой-то  
> ***  
> !!НЕ ВЫЧИТАНО!!

Он подобрал ее возле «Тако-Белл». Вместо короткого топа на ней была мужская здоровая футболка с логотипом «Металлики», прикрывавшая ее бедра. Шорты и босоножки те же самые, та же потрепанная сумка в руках, та же прическа.

Кайло остановил машину, и Рей залезла внутрь, смахнув с сиденья пустую банку из-под пива и устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Еще раз, где ты живешь? — спросила она.

— Джакку, — откликнулся Кайло.

— А я думала, что ты местный, — заметила Рей. — Работаешь на фабрике?

— Ага. Почему ты не ответила на звонок сразу?

— Они не знают, что у меня есть телефон, — Рей глянула на него исподлобья. — Знали бы — сразу бы увели. Я его почти не включаю.

— Понятно, — ответил Кайло, и больше они не разговаривали. Он смотрел на дорогу, она — в окно, сложив руки на животе и придерживая ремень безопасности, чтобы он не давил.

— У тебя типа встает на беременных? — спросила Рей, нарушив молчание. — Или что?

— Или что, — ответил Кайло. — Впервые попробовал трахнуть беременную. Обычно они, знаешь, замужем или хотя бы с постоянными парнями.

Рей помрачнела и отвернулась.

— У тебя есть парень?

— Нет! — резко ответила она.

— Понятно, — Кайло включил поворотник и свернул с основной дороги. Рей резко выпрямилась.

— Эй, ты же сказал, что живешь в Джакку! — воскликнула она, вцепляясь в ручку над сиденьем, когда машину тряхнуло

— Я же не сказал, где именно. Это все еще Джакку, — ответил он. — Не бойся. Это караван-парк, я не везу тебя на пустырь, чтобы там расчленить.

Его слова ее немного успокоили. Рей вновь откинулась на сиденье, глядя в окно.

Дорога вилась между пологих холмов. Они проехали мимо небольшого завода, где фасовали цемент, мимо заправки и магазина автомобильных запчастей, и, наконец, показался трейлерный парк. Кайло проехал в ворота, доехал почти до самого конца «улицы» и загнал машину под навес возле своего трейлера — не самого нового, но более благоустроенного, чем прочие, на хорошем каменном основании.

— Шикарно живешь, — заметила Рей отстегиваясь и выскакивая наружу. — Вода есть?

— Есть, — ответил Кайло. — Можешь целиком вымыться, раз тебя это так заботит.

— Мужики! — буркнула Рей раздраженно.

Кайло поднялся по ступеням, открыл дверь и приглашающим жестом указал внутрь.

Рей зашла, с любопытством оглядываясь. В трейлере было душно — он весь день раскалялся на солнце, даже несмотря на приоткрытые окна.

— Что, и кондиционера нет? — спросила она.

— Работает кое-как, — ответил Кайло, запирая дверь. — Включу, если хочешь.

Рей пожала плечами.

Отделанные пластиком стены были без украшений — ни фотографий, ни плакатов, ни картин. Телевизор на крошечной кухне с потертыми сиденьями и потрескавшимися пластиковыми столешницами. Под столом — пакет, полный пустых банок из-под пива, на столе — переполненная пепельница, раскрытая тетрадь и старый айпад.

— Душ там, — Кайло указал на дверь. — Спальня там.

Рей подошла к дверям, включила свет и заглянула внутрь. А потом оглянулась на Кайло.

— Помойся, пожалуйста, — попросила она. — Очень противно, когда человек немытый.

— Ладно, — Кайло хмыкнул и бросил взгляд на наручные часы. — Значит, никто не знает, что у тебя есть телефон?

Рей закрылась в ванной, но сквозь тонкие стены было отлично слышно и вопрос Кайло, и ее ответ:

— Не-а. Они не любят, если девчонки треплются о своем или там в интернете сидят. Боятся, что будут находить клиентов в обход. Как я сейчас.

«Это я тебя нашел», — подумал Кайло, а вслух спросил:

— Тебя так легко отпустили? Чем вы вообще занимаетесь днем?

— Я сказала, что хочу поесть бургеров и все такое. Маз понимает. Мне постоянно хочется мяса, просто до смерти, иногда кажется, что я уже готова наброситься на кого-то и съесть его.

Кайло усмехнулся. Заглянул в спальню, убрал с кровати лежащие вещи и вернулся обратно. Девчонка продолжала говорить:

— Днем клиентов почти не бывает, валяем дурака, спим. Делаем всякие дела.

Щелкнул замок в двери, и Рей показалась на пороге. Мешковатая футболка липла к ее влажной коже.

— Я вытерлась твоим полотенцем, — сообщила Рей.

— Ладно, — Кайло шагнул вперед, блокируя ее в проходе.

— Дашь мне выйти? — спросила Рей. — Или мне смотреть, как ты плещешься?

— Посмотри, — Кайло усмехнулся.

Рей пожала плечами:

— Ты платишь.

Она уселась на унитаз, опустив крышку, пока Кайло раздевался. Он небрежно забросил вещи в корзину для белья, и залез под душ, искоса поглядывая на Рей. От него не укрылось, что она рассматривала его.

— Откуда эти шрамы? — спросила она.

Кайло пожал плечами и задвинул дверцу кабинки:

— Бывали разные случаи.

— Ты дрался?

— Много раз.

— А твои противники, — Рей слезла с сиденья, подошла к кабинке вплотную и прижалась к дверце лбом, — они живы?

Кайло замер. Теплые струи душа на мгновение показались ему ледяными.

— Не все, — ответил он немного погодя.

— Ясно, — Рей отошла от кабинки. Было не понять, что она думает об этом. Может быть просто не поверила.

Кайло выключил воду, вылез из душа и потянулся за полотенцем. Рей проследила за его движениями и спросила:

— А кто был тот мужик с тобой в прошлый раз?

— Коллега. Подвозил его до дома. Он временно без колес.

Рей хмыкнула. Окинула внимательным взглядом Кайло с ног до головы, задержав взгляд на его паху.

— Ну что? — спросила она. — Мы будем трахаться или болтать?

— А ты чего хочешь?

Рей пожала плечами:

— Для меня без разницы.

— Тогда идём, — Кайло сграбастал ее за плечи и повел в спальню. — Есть хочешь?

— Нет, пока, — Рей расслабленно откинулась на его руки. — Чего ты хочешь? Опять минет без резинки? Чего-то особенного в сексе?

— Все довольно стандартно, — ответил Кайло, наклоняясь к ее уху. — Не парься. Снимай свои шорты и ложись.

Рей плюхнулась на кровать. Шорты она сняла, но футболку натянула низко, будто прикрывая живот.

— Не, — сказал Кайло, замерев в дверях. — Футболку тоже прочь.

— Конечно, — фыркнула Рей, — как я могла забыть. Тебя же пузо привлекает, а не сама возможность присунуть.

Она стащила футболку и выжидающе уставилась на Кайло.

— Грубо, — сказал он. — Ужасно грубо, для такой милой девушки.

Рей закатила глаза.

Кайло медленно приблизился, окидывая ее взглядом, всю ее, от кончиков пальцев ног до волос, заплетенных в забавные пучки, но больше всего его интересовал живот. Рей с готовностью раздвинула ноги, но Кайло не спешил. Он положил руку на ее живот, пытаясь понят, что чувствует, почему это так его заводит.

— Чувак, это странно, — заметила Рей. — Прошу тебя, вставь мне уже.

— Ты вне себя от нетерпения? — Кайло хмыкнул.

— Нет, просто когда ты ебешься, у тебя лицо попроще. Чем, ну, сейчас. — Рей перевела взгляд на свой живот. — И чего в этом такого?

Кайло не знал, что на это ответить, и он просто вытянулся на кровати рядом с ней, и Рей склонилась над его пахом. Длинные пряди волос, выбившиеся из ее прически, щекотали ему живот, когда Рей начала сосать, плотно обхватывая его член губами и проводя по нему языком.

Когда Рен остановил ее, Рей напомнила:

— Презерватив.

— Да брось. Я чист, — заверил ее Кайло.

Рей с сомнением прикусила губу, а потом мотнула головой:

— Ладно.

Рей устроилась на нем, плавно опустившись на мокрый от слюны член, чуть отклонившись назад, и начала двигаться, глядя куда-то в стену.

Кайло выдохнул, и его выдох перешел в тихое шипение:

— Какая ты узкая.

Они трахались в тишине, нарушаемой лишь тяжелым дыханием. Рей двигала бедрами, отрешенно глядя куда-то, а Кайло удерживал ее, направляя. Он сжал ее бедра руками, а потом наградил коротким, но смачным шлепком, а потом ещё одним, чувствуя, как горит от удара кожа ладони.

Рей поморщилась.

— Почему вы все так любите лупить по заднице? — спросила она, двигаясь вперёд и назад.

— А кто еще тебя шлепал? Клиенты? — спросил Кайло.

— Нет, — Рей слегка помрачнела и закатила глаза.

— Кто?

— Отчим.

Мысль, пронесшаяся в мозгу Кайло, пустила острый заряд удовольствия по его позвоночнику.

— Он шлепал тебя? — спросил он, удерживая Рей за бедра и меняя ритм.

— Да, — отозвалась Рей. — Щипал.

Картины, возникшие в голове Кайло, заставили его ускориться.

— Трогал? Приходил в твою комнату по ночам?..

Рей скривилась.

— Расскажи, — сдавленно приказал Кайло.

— Хватал за всякое… — послушно продолжила Рей с выражением покорности на лице, и Кайло сжал ее бедра, чтобы прижаться к ней плотнее, кончая.

Отдышавшись, он спросил:

— Поэтому ты от него свалила?

— Нет, — ответила Рей, — не поэтому.

Кайло было лень вставать, а вот Рей очень быстро покинула кровать и снова полезла под душ. Когда она вернулась, Кайло украдкой заглянул в ее сумку, и увидел там бутылек слабого антисептика с разбрызгивателем, еще влажный от ее рук. Неужели кто-то еще верит, что эта хрень может защитить от инфекций?

Рей устроилась на кровати рядом с ним, положив под спину подушку и откинувшись на изголовье. Она не оделась после душа, и Кайло мог вволю разглядывать ее длинные ноги, небольшую грудь и, разумеется, живот. Сегодня его обитательница была поспокойнее. Кайло стало интересно, правда ли ей было бы приятно, или это очередная хрень из какой-нибудь тупой газеты. Он потянулся за телефоном, и в этот момент Рей спросила:

— Что дальше?

— Пока ничего, — лениво ответил Кайло. — Я думаю.

— Ты что-то про еду говорил, — напомнила Рей.

— Посмотри в холодильнике.

— О’кей, — она слезла с кровати и зашлепала босыми пятками по полу.

Кайло полежал еще немного, пялясь в потолок, а потом спросил:

— Что ты будешь делать дальше?

— В смысле? — откликнулась Рей.

— Когда родишь.

— А! — Рей хлопнула дверцей холодильника и зашуршала чем-то. — Я хочу, чтобы ее удочерили. Я не курю, не пью. Если она родится здоровой, ее сразу удочерят, я знаю. Я хочу, чтобы она попала в нормальную семью.

Кайло задумчиво хмыкнул.

— Разумно, — признал он. — Я почему-то думал, что ты захочешь ее оставить.

— Нет. — Рей показалась в дверях спальни, держа в руках бутерброд с сыром и арахисовым маслом. Кайло вообще был не в курсе, что у него в холодильнике есть арахисовое масло, и был удивлен и самим этим фактом, и странным сочетанием продуктов. — Чтобы ее потом снимали такие типы, вроде тебя? Которые не-педофилы, просто «или что»?

— Боже, у тебя есть телефон. Загугли определение педофилии, — Кайло закатил глаза. — У меня не встает на младенцев. И на плоских тощих школьниц.

— И как же ты меня заметил? — саркастически заметила Рей.

— Так ты все-таки школьница? — ответил Кайло вопросом.

— Нет, — угрюмо ответила Рей.

— Идем сюда, — позвал ее Кайло. Он достал из прикроватной тумбочки ноут и открыл его. — Только возьми тарелку или что-нибудь такое, не хочу на крошках спать.

— Что там? — спросила Рей.

— Кино, — ответил Кайло.

— Сто лет уже не была в кино, — задумчиво сказала Рей. — Последний раз была год назад, в кинотеатре под открытым небом, — она вздохнула. — Было круто.

Она устроилась рядом с Кайло, и он обнял ее за талию и включил фильм — «Прелестное дитя».

— Что за хрень? — спросила Рей, прочитав название. — Ты бы еще «Таксиста» или «Красотку» включил.

— Это отличное кино, — возразил Кайло. — А ты жуй свой бутерброд молча.

Они лежали какое-то время, глядя в экран, а потом второй рукой Кайло скользнул Рей между ног, поглаживая выбритые складки.

— Тебя часто снимают? — спросил он, дыша Рей в плечо. — Просто интересно.

— Бывает, — ответила Рей. — Обычно побаиваются. Или ругают. Было несколько вроде тебя, но в основном негусто, с животом по машинам не полазаешь. Один мужик снял и просто наглаживал мой живот, больше ничего не делал. Другой снял и дал мне визитку, сказал, мол, позвони, и там помогут.

— Почему не позвонила? — Кайло развернулся к ней и легонько укусил в плечо. Ему не хотелось возиться со смазкой, а хотелось, чтобы Рей сама потекла.

— Я не знаю, — Рей судорожно вздохнула и подвинула бедра, чтобы дать Кайло лучший доступ. — Это мог быть коп. Я не хочу неприятностей.

Он продолжал ласкать ее, пока его пальцы не стали влажными от ее смазки. Тогда Кайло ногой захлопнул ноут, поставил Рей на четвереньки и трахнул. Рей охотно подмахивала, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и когда Кайло почувствовал, как ее мышцы сжимаются, он довольно ухмыльнулся. Надо будет загуглить ту хрень. Потом.

Во второй раз она не торопилась в ванную, лежа рядом с ним.

— Мне, наверное, уже пора возвращаться, — заметила она. — Довезешь?

— Не торопись, — сказал Кайло. — Мне надо вымыться и всякое там… — он посмотрел на часы. — Можем кино досмотреть.

Он первым пошел в душ, прислушиваясь, как там Рей. Кровать не скрипела, тихо бубнили динамики — значит она лежала, не двигаясь, и глядела фильм. Хорошо.

Когда Рей направилась в душ, Кайло поставил фильм на паузу, а сам проверил, на месте ли то, что он приготовил. Он достал из сумки телефон Рей, выключил его и спрятал.

Когда она вернулась, Кайло снова притянул ее к себе и включил фильм.

— Может пиццу заказать, — заметил он задумчиво. — Не хочется никуда ехать.

— Мне пешком добираться придется? — Рей сердито вздохнула. — Все заработанное потрачу на такси, отлично!

— Не кипешись, — отмахнулся Кайло. — Хочешь — останься тут.

— Ага, конечно, — Рей иронично хмыкнула. — Лучше бы ты «Красотку» включил.

— Я серьезно.

— Я тоже. Ты поебешь меня пару дней и что? Мне все равно придется вернуться, только теперь с меня еще будут требовать, чтобы отработала.

— Ладно, — ответил Кайло. — Как хочешь. Я рассчитывал на месяц.

Рей фыркнула, закатив глаза:

— Точно, я забыла, почему именно я тут. Нет, приезжай как все люди. Будешь моим постоянным клиентом.

Кайло тоже рассмеялся. Он не собирался ездить через полгорода ради того, чтобы спустить лишние деньги на бензин и того жлоба, который содержит этот притон. Поэтому, когда Рей отвлеклась, он достал то, что прятал и быстрым движением защелкнул на ноге Рей наручник с длинной цепью, уходящей под кровать.

— Что за?.. — Рей непонимающе взглянула на цепь, а потом на него. — Это такие игры ролевые?

— Ты остаешься тут, — пояснил Кайло. — На месяц точно. Я свои обещания держу. А потом можешь позвонить по тому номеру, который тебе дал тот мужик. Или загуглишь, куда еще можно обратиться. Или, раз тебе так хочется, вернешься к своему Мазу.

— Это она, — Рей потрясла головой. — Нет, нет, нет, мужик, отпусти меня. Ты рехнулся? Нельзя держать человека в трейлере против его воли!

Кайло фыркнул.

— Отпусти меня! — Рей повысила голос. — Не надо мне никаких денег, просто дай мне уйти.

— Я же сказал, — ответил Кайло. — Отдохнешь немного. Ты в курсе, что дышать выхлопными газами у дороги вредно? Особенно для беременных.

— Я буду звать на помощь, — предупредила Рей. — Я могу орать, как сирена.

Кайло вздохнул. Вот же непонятливая.

— Даже если не учитывать того факта, что моим соседям похер, а некоторые из них, когда колотят своих жен, производят шума побольше… — он пододвинулся к Рей и положил ей руку на живот. Рей вздрогнула, но не попыталась ее сбросить, пристально и испуганно глядя на него. — Помни, что я могу сделать. Один сильный удар, Рей, и все. Некого будет отдавать на удочерение.

— Ты врешь, — тихо ответила Рей. Ее глаза блестели. Она сглотнула и продолжила:

— Ты врешь, ты же хотел трахать беременную.

— Придется поискать другую, раз ты такая тупая и несговорчивая, — ответил Кайло. — Я закажу пиццу с пепперони? Хотя тебе, наверное, нужно ту, где куча мяса?

***

Рей не стала отказываться от еды — умница — но продолжала уговаривать его отпустить ее, и в итоге Кайло продемонстрировал ей кляп с маленьким аккуратным замочком и сказал, что если она не сменит пластинку, то он заткнет ей рот. Тогда она замолчала.

Они ели пиццу, пили пиво — Кайло пил, Рей попросила воды и больше слова не проронила — и смотрели старые фильмы. Назло ей Кайло включил «Красотку», хотя ненавидел этот фильм, и даже молодая Джулия Робертс не могла поколебать его ненависти. Под «Красотку» он и уснул, а проснулся от того, что Рей трясла его за плечо. Фильм уже закончился, экран ноутбука погас.

— Я хочу в туалет, — сказала Рей.

— Погоди, — Кайло включил свет, отстегнул цепь от ввинченного в пол кольца и повел Рей в туалет. Цепь бряцала по полу, Рей выглядела мрачной, но не дергалась. Потом они вернулись в кровать, и Кайло снова пристегнул ее и объявил, что пора спать. Рей попыталась отодвинуться от него подальше, но он упрямо подтянулся к ней и обнял, ладонью поглаживая ее живот. Ребенок толкнулся — так сильно, что Рей вздрогнула, и продолжал толкаться еще минут пять. Кайло тоже чувствовал удары своей рукой.

— А она сильная, — заметил он.

Рей не ответила.

Утром Кайло уехал на работу, нацепив на Рей кляп и оставив ей ведро, чтобы справлять нужду. Еще оставил бутылку воды — пить бы она не смогла, но обтереть лицо, к примеру, запросто. Телефон и ноут были убраны из пределов досягаемости, на окна опущены жалюзи, а кондиционер включен на полную катушку.

— Извини, — терпеливо говорил Кайло, пока Рей толкалась и сопротивлялась. — Но пока ты не поймешь, что тебе будет лучше здесь, мне придется держать тебя на цепи и надевать кляп, пока меня нет.

Он вернулся вечером, заехав по пути в забегаловку и купив бургеров с двойной котлетой и минимумом приправ. И хотя он опасался, что Рей найдет способ сбежать, она была там.

Кондиционер ожидаемо сдох. В трейлере царила духота, Рей сидела на полу в насквозь мокрой футболке, закрыв глаза.

— Рей, — позвал ее Кайло. Девчонка не пошевелилась. Кайло выключил бесполезный кондиционер, открыл все окна, чтобы немного проветрить трейлер, запер дверь и присел перед Рей.

— Рей.

Ее глаза распахнулись стоило ему протянуть руки к ее лицу. Рей попыталась пнуть его, но Кайло перехватил ее ногу и прижал к полу весом всего тела.

— Успокойся, — сказал он. — Сейчас я сниму кляп и ты сможешь попить. И я привез бургеры.

Ее глаза сверкали от злости, но Рей позволила ему снять кляп. Когда он сделал это, она подхватила бутылку и влила в себя остатки воды одним махом.

— Я думала, я тут сдохну! — выпалила она. Кайло поднялся, принес с кухни вторую бутылку и протянул ей. Пока она пила, он занялся наручником на ноге.

— Я освобожу тебя, — предупредил он. — Чтобы ты могла вымыться и переодеться. И мы поужинаем. Без фокусов.

Рей не ответила. Она выпила почти всю бутылку и теперь пыталась отдышаться.

Кайло убрал цепь, достал из шкафа свою старую футболку и бросил ей.

Рей поймала ее, тяжело поднялась на ноги и потопала в душ. Пока она плескалась там, температура в трейлере немного упала, а Кайло разогрел еду.

Они ели в молчании. Кайло включил телек и смотрел новости, Рей уплетала еду так, что за ушами трещало. Когда она потянулась к третьему бургеру, Кайло вскинул брови:

— Не лопнешь?

Рей зло посмотрела на него:

— Если мне придется весь день сидеть голодной, то почему бы и не нажраться от пуза? Ты ненормальный, я думала, что умру! Так и будешь держать меня на цепи?

— Нет, — ответил Кайло. — Как только ты перестанешь проситься обратно к своим блядям и угрожать позвать на помощь, я уберу кляп и цепь. Оставайся, Рей. Неужели тут хуже?

Рей не ответила, остервенело вгрызаясь в бургер.

— Там я всегда могла уйти, — сказала она с набитым ртом.

— А чего не ушла тогда?

Рей не ответила.

После ужина Кайло сделал ей какао — растворимый, но это лучше, чем хлебать воду или кофе. Сам же он с открытой банкой пива устроился на кровати.

— Пойдем сюда, — позвал он.

Рей приблизилась, держа чашку обеими руками, как ребенок, подозрительно глядя на него.

— Усаживайся, — попросил Кайло.

— Отпусти меня, — снова сказала Рей. — Я никому не скажу, клянусь, Маз объясню что-нибудь…

Кайло покачал головой.

— Я надену тебе кляп, и какао ты допьешь только завтра, — сказал он. — Завязывай с этой херней, Рей. Просто садись уже на ебучую кровать, наслаждайся своим напитком и попытайся получить удовольствие. Я мог бы держать тебя на цепи сутками, давал бы еду и воду по расписанию. Ты ходила бы под себя. Вместо этого ты пьешь ебаное какао.

Рей осторожно опустилась на край кровати, не сводя с него взгляда.

— Трейлер бы пропах мочой, — сказала бы она. — Воняло бы как у старика-паралитика в спальне.

— Плевать, — ответил Кайло. — Все равно планировал в ближайшее время избавиться от этой рухляди. Досталась по наследству от дяди.

Рей приникла к кружке, цедя какао мелкими глотками.

Кайло окинул взглядом ее ноги, достиг подола его футболки и ухмыльнулся.

— Ты без белья?

— Я его постирала, — ответила Рей. — Оно все равно было мокрое. И шорты.

— Хорошо, — Кайло отставил в сторону банку и повернулся к ней, наблюдая, как Рей пьет. Он положил руку ей на колено и принялся выписывать пальцами круги, постепенно приближая руку к ее промежности.

— Ты хочешь потрахаться? — спросила Рей.

— Определенно, — ответил Кайло. Рей со вздохом наклонилась поставить чашку на пол, и когда она выпрямилась, Кайло поцеловал ее, удержав за плечи и не давая отвернуться. Ее губы были сладкими от какао, но на поцелуй Рей не ответила — она приоткрыла рот, но большего Кайло от нее не дождался. Он отпустил ее и отстранился, рассматривая лицо Рей.

— Не целуешься, потому что это слишком личное? — спросил он ехидно.

Рей посмотрела на него с молчаливым укором.

Кайло потянул ее футболку вверх, открывая своему взгляду ее живот грудь, и склонился, чтобы лизнуть сосок. Рей поежилась.

— Как твоя девочка? — пробормотал Кайло, одной рукой расстегивая джинсы, а второй разминая грудь.

— Как обычно, — ответила Рей. — Не надо трогать грудь.

— Это наказание за то, что ты такая упрямая, — Кайло присосался к ее соску, перекатывая его языком во рту.

Рей поморщилась, но терпеливо дождалась, пока ему надоест играть с ее грудью. Когда Кайло стал устраиваться между ее бедер, она с облегчением откинулась на кровать, раздвигая ноги шире. Его палец с некоторым трудом проскользнул внутрь нее, и Кайло, цыкнув, покачал головой.

— Это не дело. Давай, поработай ртом, а то не будет приятно ни мне, ни тебе.

Рей фыркнула, закатывая глаза, но послушно села, переместившись на колени и наклонилась к расстегнутой ширинке Кайло. Он рассеянно поглаживал ее по волосам, пока она отсасывала, потом остановил и сказал лечь на спину.

— Может, на четвереньках? — предложила Рей.

— Смысл в том, чтобы я тебя видел, глупая, — мягко сказал Кайло.

Рей распласталась на кровати, разглядывая его, и Кайло смутно припомнил этот ее странный взгляд — точно так же она глядела на него в их первую встречу, когда он трахал ее в том темном и душном клоповнике. Что ж, сейчас они тоже были в клоповнике, таком же душном, но не таком темном.

— Почему ты так смотришь на меня? — спросил он, нависая над Рей и почти касаясь своим животом ее.

Она подалась бедрами ему навстречу, и его влажный от слюны член легко скользнул в нее.

— Просто… — начала Рей, а потом покачала головой: — Не обращай внимания. Странно это. Почему тебе это нравится?

Она явно имела в виду — почему тебе нравится трахать беременных. Если бы еще Кайло мог объяснить это хотя бы себе.

— Не знаю, — ответил он.

Ее тело послушно принимало ее, но на лице Рей не было никакого выражения — она лишь слегка хмурилась, подмахивая ему так, чтобы его движения не выходили слишком резкими. Кайло переместил вес на одну руку, а вторую опустил вниз, поглаживая ее клитор. Живот мешал, и в итоге Кайло остановился и приказал Рей перевернуться на четвереньки.

Так было удобнее, хотя ощущения были другими, стали острее, но Кайло удовлетворенно хмыкнул, когда Рей судорожно вздохнула, комкая простыню пальцами — он дотянулся до ее промежности, растирая клитор в такт толчкам. В такой позе надолго его не хватило, и Кайло кончил быстро, впиваясь пальцами в нежную кожу бедер Рей. Она тяжело дышала, и он заметил, как она растирает чувствительную точку между ног.

Это совсем не походило на изнасилование или принуждение, пусть не заливает ему.

— Где чистые простыни? — спросила Рей, когда он устроился рядом с ней. Она смешно сжимала бедра, чтобы не дать сперме вытечь. — Эта грязная, будто на ней собаки спали.

— Хочешь похозяйничать? — спросил Кайло.

— Ну кто-то же должен, — ответила Рей, исчезая в душе.

— Как выйдешь, шкафчик справа, — откликнулся Кайло. Его забавляло это внезапное стремление обустроить его быт… Хотя, получается, теперь это был и ее быт тоже.

Она привыкнет и, в конце концов, будет ему благодарна. Он же, мать ее, практически спас Рей от ужасной участи, всех этих болезней и смерти в канаве от рук какого-нибудь психа. Он тут сукаблядский герой.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> НЕ ВЫЧИТАНО  
> ***  
> П - последовательность. Л - логика. Н - не про нас.  
> Санта-Барбара и танцы индийских слонов прилагаются.

Его отец заехал спустя примерно две недели с того момента, как Рей начала жить с ним.

Почти всю первую неделю она проводила дни с кляпом во рту, а по вечерам начинала уговаривать Кайло отпустить ее — монотонно, но упрямо. На четвертый день она слегка выдохлась, а уголки рта у нее потрескались, и Кайло сказал, что от кляпа придется отказаться и перейти на скотч, и связывать руки тоже, чтобы она не смогла его сорвать. И Рей согласилась: она попросила не надевать ей кляп больше, а взамен согласилась вести себя тихо. Кайло ждал подвоха, но Рей сдержала обещание, и в награду он свозил ее вечером в кино. Рей выбрала какой-то новый диснеевский мультфильм, и они провели полтора часа в темноте: Кайло держал Рей за руку все это время, уверенный, что в итоге она попытается сбежать. Не потому что будет сильно этого хотеть, а все из-за того же упрямства. Она выгребла мусор отовсюду, откуда смогла дотянуться в его комнате — и получила в награду ноутбук с фильмами и аудиокнигами (без интернета, разумеется). Но она не переставала упрашивать его, хотя бы раз в день заводила разговор о том, чтобы он отпустил ее наконец.

Однажды Кайло взъярился и выдал ей все, что думал по этому поводу: насчет ее образа жизни и того, что он спас ее, и что она ему обязана — и, соответственно, должна исполнять его желания. Как же иначе? Она жила в какой-то клоаке, он вытащил ее оттуда! 

— У меня есть достоинство! — огрызнулась Рей.

— Достоинство шлюхи? Чем там было лучше? Еда, крыша над головой — чего тебе еще надо? Или тебе настолько нравилось разнообразие членов у тебя во рту?

— Там у меня было с кем поговорить, — ответила Рей.

Она побледнела, и голос у нее дрожал, но в нем звучала злость.

— Там у меня были мои вещи, и моя подруга, моя единственная подруга, и я могла пойти куда угодно, несмотря на то, что приходилось проводить всю ночь на ногах.

Кайло скрестил руки на груди.

— Мне насрать, кто меня трахает, — продолжила Рей. — Ты, или какой-то другой мудозвон, мне плевать на вас всех. Но ты… ты хуже них. Хуже них всех!

— Даже так, — протянул Кайло. Он оттолкнулся от стены, выпрямляя руки и сжимая их в кулаки. — Двигай, блядь! Туда, в спальню, на цепь!

Рей медленно попятилась от него, и Кайло догнал ее в два шага, развернул за плечо и втолкнул в спальню.

— Будешь сидеть тут, пока до тебя не дойдет, сука блядская! Я мог выебать тебя и выкинуть на обочину, мог придушить, и никто бы не почесался…

Рей обернулась на него, и, глядя через плечо, с вызовом бросила:

— Говоришь прямо как мой отчим!

Кайло как подбросило. Схватив Рей за руку, он подтащил ее к кровати и швырнул на прогибающийся матрас. Рей сопротивлялась, но Кайло смог застегнуть браслет на ее ноге и ударил ее по лицу, коротко и сильно.

Она успокоилась. Кровь текла из ее носа, но Рей не шевелилась, глядя куда-то в стену, пока Кайло бродил туда-сюда по крохотной спальне, громя все, что попадалось ему на пути. Бах! В пластиковой облицовке появилась вмятина, от которой во все стороны разбежались трещины. Кррак! Переломилась пополам полка, а все ее содержимое посыпалось на пол. Затрещали под подошвами рабочих ботинок осколки пластика и стекла.

— Сука! — выплюнул Кайло.

Ему пришла в голову мысль выпиздовать ее из трейлера прямо сейчас. Пускай валит, раз так хочет!

Но Рей запросто могла пойти в полицию. Или ее мамка могла нажаловаться кому-нибудь. Нет, безопаснее пока подержать ее здесь. Она привыкнет. Поймет, что тут ей лучше и без ее сраных подружек.

Кайло вышел и закрыл за собой дверь. Наградил прощальным ударом стенку холодильника и вывалился из трейлера, запирая его тоже.

Руки дрожали, и он не смог сразу попасть ключом в замок зажигания. Пусть полежит там, придет в себя. А он съездит развеяться.

Он вернулся, когда стемнело. У соседей над крыльцом горел тусклый фонарь, и он единственный давал какой-то свет. Окна трейлера были темными. Кайло припарковался под навесом и закурил, рассматривая очертания трейлера. Ни огонька, ни звука — она должна была услышать, как он подъезжает.

Зажав сигарету губами, Кайло вылез из машины, хлопнув дверью. Его слегка качнуло, и он заставил себя идти прямо. Поднявшись по ступеням, он осторожно открыл дверь и зашёл внутрь трейлера.

Рукой Кайло нащупал выключатель и включил свет. В трейлере было тихо, только жужжала надоедливая муха.

Она не померла часом в его спальне? Или — черт ее знает!.. избавляться от трупа (или двух) Кайло был не готов. Он подошёл к двери в спальню и рывком открыл ее, мысленно уже рисуя себе неприглядные картины.

Рей спала на краю кровати, завернувшись в простыню. Кайло прошел по комнате, хрустя осколками, и сел на кровать рядом с ней. Найдя на ощупь браслет на ее ноге, Кайло вытащил из кармана ключ и разомкнул его. Рей проснулась: она вздрогнула и резко приподнялась на локте, глядя на него.

В открытую дверь проникало мало света, но Кайло видел, как она хмурится и как напряжение ее взгляд. Ей же его лица не было видно — только запахи она могла почувствовать, запахи пота, сигарет и пива.

— Что? — спросила Рей наконец.

— Ничего, — ответил Кайло. Он сбросил браслет на пол, встал и ушел, закрыв за собой дверь. Одежда неприятно липла к телу, и ему хотелось помыться.

Когда он вернулся, Рей лежала на том же месте. Кайло устроился рядом, рассматривая ее спину. Он неосознанно протянул руку, чтобы погладить ее, но остановился и положил руку на простыню. Сон сморил его очень скоро.

Он проснулся от хруста выметаемых осколков. Некоторое время тупо пялился в стену, а потом резко поднялся на локтях, не обращая внимания на ломящую боль в висках.

Он был уверен, что Рей уйдет. Он же снял ебаный наручник. И, кажется, оставил ключи в машине — он плохо помнил.

— Я поняла, зачем ты меня сюда притащил, — заметила Рей, выпрямляясь и убирая пряди волос, прилипшие ко лбу. — Потому что некому больше убирать твое дерьмо. Тебе не беременная подружка нужна, а уборщица.

— Иди нахер, — коротко ответил Кайло и упал обратно в кровать, смежив веки, под которые будто песка насыпали. Он надеялся, что еще заснет, но Рей не дала ему — выметя мусор, она ушла на кухню и принялась напевать, готовя завтрак.

Часть Кайло хотела сесть, достать револьвер из запертого шкафа и пристрелить Рей к хуям. А часть — праздновала победу.

***

В один из дней Кайло спросил у Рей, знает ли она, кто отец ребенка — подозревая, что она назовет своего отчима. Но Рей ответила другое:

— У Ункара была мастерская по ремонту. И однажды к нам пригнал свою тачку один мужик. Старая — просто кошмар, работы было на неделю, и всю эту неделю он постоянно торчал у нас, Ункар даже хотел прогнать его. Но мне он нравился, хоть он и был старый. Он шутил, рассказывал всякие истории… — Рей задумчиво посмотрела куда-то вдаль. — Он хорошо ко мне отнесся. Свозил меня в кино. Потом угостил вишневым элем. Он правда мне нравился. Это был идеальный вариант, чтобы лишиться девственности. Гораздо лучше, чем под трибунами на спортивном поле с каким-нибудь идиотом, как моя одноклассница.

— Отчим выгнал тебя после того, как узнал? — спросил Кайло.

— Я сама ушла, — Рей безразлично пожала плечами. — Он бы скорее убил меня, чем потащил в больницу. Тем более… Я ждала, вдруг оно как-то само закончится. Бывает же такое? И ушла, когда живот стало тяжело прятать.

Слова Хакса вновь всплыли у Кайло в голове:

«Какой пиздец».

Равнодушие, с которым Рей рассказывала о произошедшем, впечатлило его. Ее лицо осветилось только один раз — когда она рассказала про того мудака, пригнавшего к ним машину на починку и соблазнившего ее киношкой и элем. Кайло не мог сказать, что сам поступил бы иначе, подвернись ему подобный повод, но то, что Рей вспоминает это, как один из светлых моментов, его удивило.

Кайло все еще запирал трейлер и отрубал интернет, хотя перестал сажать Рей на цепь. Кроме одного раза, когда они погавкались из-за чего-то, кажется, она опять завела старую шарманку, и Кайло достал гребаный наручник и защелкнул на ее ноге, прежде чем уехать на работу. А вернувшись домой вечером, он застал Рей мирно болтающей с вечно всклокоченной и вечно избитой женой соседа.

Кайло сумел совладать с лицом и спокойно поздоровался с обеими. А когда соседка отвлеклась чем-то, Рей молча достала из кармана пару разогнутых скрепок и продемонстрировала ему. Кайло понятия не имел, где она их взяла, но, вероятно, во время уборки в его трейлере можно было отыскать что угодно. Скрепки, арахисовое масло, портативную черную дыру...

«Я в любой момент могла уйти, — говорил ее взгляд. — Но я осталась».

Это была… победа? Кайло не чувствовал от этого радости.

Когда чертова соседка наконец убралась, и они с Рей остались одни и вернулись в трейлер, Кайло спросил:

— Ты передумала возвращаться?

— Нет, — ответила Рей.

И больше они об этом не заговаривали.

Между ним и Рей установилось взаимное напряжение: Рей всеми своими действиями демонстрировала, что остаётся тут только пока сама этого хочет, а Кайло давил в себе желание раздеть ее догола, вытащить все из спальни и запереть ее там. Чтобы уж точно не смогла выбраться.

Вместо этого Кайло снова сводил ее в кино.

Вечером Рей вытрахала из него всю душу — в благодарность что ли за то, что отвел ее в кино?

Это была странная, однообразная, но мирная жизнь. Кайло такое положение дел вполне устраивало.

А потом его отец приехал, и все треснуло — как трескаются пластиковые стаканы от неуклюжего движения.

День был выходной и ужасно жаркий. Рей лежала на чисто вымытом ею полу в одном белье с подушками под головой и спиной, потому что на нем было прохладнее всего, дверь и все окна были распахнуты настежь. Даже вода из крана текла противно-теплая, а холодильник натужно гудел, пытаясь сохранить хоть немного холода.

Кайло сидел за столом в потертых и дырявых бермудах и курил, читая книгу и выпуская дым в сторону окна. Старая обивка сиденья из кожзама неприятно липла к спине.

— Ты не думал о том, чтобы починить наконец кондиционер?

Кайло промолчал.

— Кошмар. Я слышала, люди могут умереть от сильной жары. Что ты будешь делать, если я умру прямо сейчас?

Кайло не ответил. Рей пошевелилась где-то внизу, а потом над столом показалась ее макушка.

— Кто же говорил все те слова, что на дороге вредно стоять, потому что там выхлопные газы и прочие канцерогены? — спросила она, помахивая ладонью, чтобы разогнать дым.

Кайло молча затушил сигарету в пепельнице.

— Что читаешь?

Кайло продемонстрировал ей обложку.

— Интересно?

— Да.

— Ура! — Рей вскинула руки. — Первое слово за час.

Она облокотилась на столешницу и положила подбородок на скрещенные руки.

— В жизни бы не подумала, что ты носишь очки, — заметила Рей.

— Даже у «белого мусора» бывает плохое зрение, — ответил Кайло. — Достань пиво.

— А волшебное слово?

— Быстро.

— Грубо.

— Зато эффективно.

— Да?

Кайло закатил глаза и с выражением сказал:

— Пожалуйста.

— Сразу бы так, — Рей неловко поднялась на ноги и подошла к холодильнику. Достав пиво, она замерла, глядя в окно.

— Кто-то едет.

Кайло бросил взгляд в окно поверх очков: по дороге ехал, пыля и блестя хромированным бампером и стеклами, автомобиль. «Фалкон» 73-го года, если Кайло не ошибался — а он не ошибался. Сложно было ошибиться.

Со вздохом Кайло отложил книгу и стащил очки.

— Можешь оставить себе, — бросил он Рей, замершей у холодильника с пивом в руках. Очень смешная шутка. Ха-ха.

«Фалкон» затормозил на стоянке возле трейлера Кайло. Он был серебристо-серый, но уже потрепанный, хотя владелец старался держать его в хорошем состоянии. Хлопнула дверца, и водитель выбрался наружу.

— Бен! — крикнул он.

Кайло вздохнул, подавив в себе желание раздраженно закатить глаза. Можно хоть на лбу себе написать, что теперь его зовут иначе, но старый олух продолжит звать его Беном. Он посмотрел на Рей и обомлел: она побледнела, и ее глаза расширились. Рей неотрывно следила за Ханом и перевела взгляд на Кайло, только когда он ее окликнул.

— Можно я останусь в спальне и не буду выходить? — спросила она.

— Что такое? — спросил Кайло.

— Это он, — ответила Рей. — Тот мужик, который чинил у нас свою развалюху. Я не хочу… — Она запнулась и продолжила: — Я не хочу, чтобы он видел меня _такой_.

Кайло молча вскинул брови. Он рассматривал Рей, судорожно соображая, что делать. Во-первых узнать, что нужно Хану, а во-вторых… Кайло сдержал улыбку, чтобы не смущать Рей.

Он сделает ей маленький подарок — и заставит Хана хотя бы раз в этой жизни ответить за то, что он сделал.

За то, что он наебал, если быть точным.

Оставив пока Рей в покое, он направился к дверям, чтобы успеть прежде, чем Хан войдет. Он, конечно, постучит, но лучший способ удержать его от вторжения — встретить снаружи.

— Что тебе нужно, Хан? — спросил Кайло, выходя на крыльцо.

— Решил проведать тебя, — ответил Хан. — Разве для этого нужен повод?

— В последний раз поводом было то, что ты проигрался в Вегасе и хотел залечь на дно на недельку или две.

— С тобой сложно найти другую причину, — сказал Хан. — Если приехать к тебе просто так, на порог норовишь не пустить.

Кайло хмыкнул:

— И с чего бы вдруг.

Он сделал вид, что задумался, а потом отступил внутрь.

— Впрочем, проходи. Хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить.

Сзади издала испуганный вздох Рей, и Кайло услышал, как ее босые пятки простучали по полу, и щелкнул замок в двери спальни.

Хан посветлел лицом.

— Неужели у тебя появилась девушка? — спросил он.

Его остроносые ковбойские сапоги поднимали облачка пыли, когда он шел к трейлеру.

— И разуйся, — бросил Кайло. — У нас тут чисто, знаешь.

Хан хмыкнул, но послушно принялся разуваться на пороге.

— В Японии тоже принято разуваться при входе, — заметил он.

— Я знаю, — ответил Кайло. — Солнышко, выйди к нам, пожалуйста.

«Солнышко» за дверью похоже даже дышать перестала.

— Ох уж эта девичья застенчивость, — пробормотал Кайло.

Он подошел к двери, рывком открыл ее и ухватил молча сопротивляющуюся Рей за руку. Она состроила умоляющее выражение лица, но Кайло был непреклонен. Рей уже успела одеться, так что он спокойно вытащил ее из комнаты.

— Знакомься, Хан. Хотя, полагаю, вы уже знакомы.

Рей потупилась, глядя в пол.

Хан нахмурившись, посмотрел на нее, а потом перевел взгляд на Кайло:

— Ты обрюхатил школьницу?

Кайло и Рей заговорили одновременно:

— Не я.

— Я не школьница.

Едва умолкнув, Рей попыталась наклонить голову еще ниже, хотя это вряд ли было возможно.

— Вспоминай, отец, — со злорадным удовольствием заметил Кайло. — Примерно месяцев восемь назад ты должен был чинить «фалкон» в каком-то захолустье. Целую неделю убил, а там ведь скука смертная, так?

Хан молча, с нечитаемым выражением на лице оглядывал Рей, а Кайло продолжал. Ему было немного, самую капельку, стыдно перед Рей, но он не мог отказать себе в радости унизить отца.

— Хорошо, что подвернулась наивная девчонка, которая повелась на твои россказни?..

— Я не подвернулась, — пробубнила Рей. — Хватит уже.

Хан тяжело сглотнул.

— Я думал, что ты старше, — сказал он.

— Косметика творит чудеса, — пробормотала Рей. — Хватит. Я…

Кайло ее не слушал.

— Как так вышло, Хан, что ты в своем возрасте не научился пользоваться презервативами?

— Можно подумать, ты умеешь, — тихо заметила Рей.

Хан потер лицо ладонью, замерев на мгновение в такой позе, а потом убрал ее и вперился в Кайло холодным взглядом:

— И к чему этот рассказ? Как ты вообще?.. — Он осекся и покачал головой.

— Как тебе сказать, — заметил Кайло лениво, притягивая Рей к себе и поглаживая по голове. — Рей умная девочка… когда ей не развешивают на уши лапшу из историй столетней давности. Она собирается отдать ребенка, потому что, сам понимаешь, делать аборт уже поздновато. Но ты же знаешь, какие у нас цены на услуги здравоохранения? Лучше меня знаешь. Я считаю, было бы неплохо с твоей стороны сделать вежливый жест и обеспечить бедную девочку гарантией, что ей не придется рожать в коридоре.

— Не нужно, — тихо, но упрямо сказала Рей. — Это…

— Ты мне спасибо скажешь, — отрезал Кайло, и встретился взглядом с отцом. — Ну так что? Хоть раз в жизни возьмешь на себя ответственность за то, что сделал?

Хан уставился на него в ответ. Нахмурился и ответил:

— Хотелось бы знать, причем тут ты?

— Мы просто друзья, — Кайло развел руками и снова прижал Рей к себе. — Случайно познакомились, и вот, теперь живем тут вдвоем.

— Вот оно что.

Взгляд Хана переместился на живот Рей, и она неосознанно поправила футболку.

— Мне нужно поговорить с ней, — сказал Хан тоном, не терпящим возражений.

— Говори, — разрешил Кайло.

— Наедине, — сухо сказал Хан и обратился к Рей: — Идем.

— Ага, — Рей торопливо кивнула.

— Эй, — заметил Кайло, удерживая ее за руку.

— Господи, мы просто поговорим! — Рей раздраженно глянула на него и вырвала руку. — Это наше с ним дело.

Кайло наблюдал через окно, как Рей с Ханом вышли и неторопливо побрели по дороге. Его спина покрылась мурашками, несмотря на жару. Хан несомненно спросит, как Рей тут очутилась, как они с Кайло познакомились. И она расскажет, несомненно расскажет ему все. Потому что с этим человеком у нее связано раз в десять больше приятных воспоминаний, чем с ним.

Кайло следил за ними, пока они не скрылись из виду, свернув за другие трейлеры в отдалении. А он тяжело опустился на сиденье и закурил, нервно тарабаня пальцами по столу.

Ему в голову пришла странная мысль. Та девочка, которую Рей носила в себе, чье своеобразное присутствие его заводило, она ведь… она была ему не чужая, получается. Это была его сестра.

Смутное неприятное ощущение заворочалось у него в желудке, и Кайло тяжело сглотнул и глубоко затянулся, так, что в горле защипало. Ему не хотелось думать об этом.

Минуты текли неспешно. Солнце продолжало раскалять землю, ветер совсем стих. Кайло казалось, что прошло несколько столетий, когда Хан и Рей вновь появились на дороге, но часы говорили, что всего лишь чуть больше получаса.

Они не сразу зашли в дом — остановились в тени навеса и продолжили разговор. Кайло обратил внимания, что Рей уже не держится так скованно, как раньше, и почувствовал укол ревности. Как у отца получалось расположить к себе человека за короткое время? Или он опять ей вишневого эля налил?

Наконец они закончили болтать и вернулись в трейлер. Кайло автоматически потянулся за сигаретой, а потом чертыхнулся и убрал пачку в сторону.

Рей зашла первой и со вздохом уселась за стол, пододвигаясь к Кайло. Хан встал перед столом, широко расставив ноги и скрестив руки на груди. И он смотрел на Кайло так, словно это он был во всем виноват.

— Мы поговорили, — сообщил он. — Не могу не согласиться с твоими доводами, Бен…

Кайло поморщился.

— И я помогу, когда это будет необходимо, — продолжил Хан. — Надеюсь, вы оба воздержитесь от необдуманных решений. И ты, Бен, и ты, Рей. Не берите пример с меня. Рей… — он перевел взгляд на девушку. — Ты все записала. Распорядись этим с умом. И вот еще.

Он достал из внутреннего кармана пачку банкнот, скрепленных металлическим зажимом, и положил на стол.

— Больше ничем я помочь не могу, — сказал Хан. — Хотелось бы, чтобы мы все встретились при иных обстоятельствах.

Он машинально потер горло.

— Может воды? — спросила Рей.

Кайло мрачно покосился на нее.

— Не откажусь, — Хан оперся о столешницу, а Рей вылезла из-за стола и открыла холодильник.

Пока она копалась там, Кайло и Хан сверлили друг друга взглядами. Налив воды в стакан, Рей протянула его Соло, и тот осушил его одним глотком.

— Проклятая пустыня, — пожаловался Хан, ставя стакан на стол. — Пыль и жара, и как вы тут живете?

— Со сего дня жили неплохо, — ответил Кайло. — Ты что-то еще хотел?

— Хотел, — сказал Хан. — Теперь уже…

Он махнул рукой и добавил:

— Пожалуй, мне пора.

— Скатертью дорога, — попрощался Кайло.

Рей кинула на него сердитый взгляд. Пока Хан обувался, она стояла рядом, и, к удивлению и недовольству Кайло, крепко обняла его, когда он выпрямился.

— Мне жаль, Рей, — сказал Хан на прощание.

— Все нормально, — ответила Рей. — Я справляюсь. Приезжай еще.

— Только если ты будешь здесь, — Хан усмехнулся. — Иначе Бен со мной и говорить не станет.

— Иди уже, — недружелюбно заметил Кайло.

Хан потрепал Рей по голове (Кайло почувствовал укол ревности, и разозлился из-за этого еще больше) и зашагал к «фалкону». Он сел в машину, завел мотор и уехал, поднимая столбы пыли.

— Все, — мрачно сказал Кайло, захлопывая дверь.

— А вы с ним похожи, — заметила Рей. — Я еще голову ломала, кого ты мне напоминаешь…

— Он говорил, ты что-то записала, — перебил ее Кайло. — Что?

— Вот. — Рей достала из кармана сложенную вчетверо бумажку, и Кайло выхватил ее и пробежался по ней глазами: номер счета, все реквизиты, чтобы оплатить счета. Если, конечно, к тому моменту на этом счету будут деньги.

— Почему он назвал тебя Беном? — спросила Рей.

— Потому что это мое старое имя, — ответил Кайло. — Я сменил его.

Он сложил бумажку обратно и засунул ее в карман расстегнутых шортов Рей.

— Не потеряй. Иначе придется все-таки рожать в коридоре.

Рей со вздохом плюхнулась на сиденье и развалилась на нем.

— Какая же жарища…

— Что ты ему рассказала? — спросил Кайло. Этот вопрос волновал его больше всего.

Рей пожала плечами и ответила:

— Все.

Подарив Кайло долгий взгляд исподлобья, она добавила:

— Я опустила часть с цепью и кляпом. Хотя соблазн посмотреть на его реакцию был большой.

Кайло почувствовал безмерное облегчение. Настолько большое, что он тут же задал глупый вопрос:

— Почему?

— Не знаю. Может я к тебе привыкла, — ответила Рей. — А может…

Она замолчала.

— Ну?

— Может, кое в чем ты был прав, — признала она с неохотой. — Но это не значит, что нужно сажать людей на цепь.

— И ты рассказала ему, что ты стоишь на панели?

— Да. Он сказал, что нужно было сразу идти искать помощи. А не на улицу. Даже если было страшно. Сказал, что я везучая.

Кайло хмыкнул.

— И чтобы я больше так не делала. Что нужно доучиться и жить, как нормальный человек, что на дороге я сопьюсь и сторчусь, — голос Рей поскучнел. — Все это, что я уже слышала от тебя в нецензурной форме.

Кайло снова хмыкнул, уже победоносно.

— Но тебя, как вариант нормальной жизни, он не одобрил, — ехидно ввернула Рей. — Я не сказала ему, что я здесь только потому, что тебе нравится трахать беременных.

— Спасибо и на том, — буркнул Кайло.

Теперь вместо облегчения появилось гнетущее ощущение какой-то тяжести в груди и стало лишь усиливаться. Уязвить Хана не получилось — наоборот, казалось, что вместо этого Кайло выставил себя дураком. Вечерело, можно было бы съездить куда-то развеяться, взять с собой Рей, но Кайло не мог усидеть на одном месте. Послонявшись немного по трейлеру, он вышел на улицу, чувствуя, что его мышцы словно одеревенели и не слушаются, неуклюже опустился на ступеньки и вытряхнул из пачки сигарету на ладонь. Сунул ее в рот, но так и не закурил, глядя перед собой.

Царило безветрие. На землю опускались серо-синие сумерки, закатное солнце скрылось за тучами, но небеса продолжали сиять золотисто-рыжим светом. Этот свет, духота и удивительная тишина будили в душе какую-то смутную тревогу.

— Блядь! — Кайло закрыл лицо руками, пытаясь понять, что он чувствует и почему ему так мерзко.

Дверь скрипнула, выпуская наружу Рей. Она замерла, глядя на Кайло сверху.

— Это какой-то… — Кайло умолк, силясь подобрать подходящее слово. — Ты встретила его, я встретил тебя, и вот мы все оказались здесь. И ты беременна моей младшей сестрой, получается.

Кайло отнял руки от лица и наконец нашел слово, которое ему было нужно:

— Пиздец!

Рей неловко опустилась на колени и обняла его, осторожно положив подбородок ему на плечо. Странное давящее ощущение не ушло, но Кайло бы соврал, если бы сказал, что ему не стало немного легче.

Где-то вдалеке, среди сине-фиолетовых туч на западе блеснула молния. А немного погодя загрохотал гром, разрушив душную тишину, и повеяло первыми, ещё горячими порывами ветра.


	4. Chapter 4

Позже Кайло спросил у Рей, не сердится ли она, что он вытолкнул ее к Хану. Сам не знал, с чего ему вдруг пришло в голову такое спрашивать.

— Нет, — ответила Рей. И добавила: — Ты можешь звать меня мачехой, если хочешь.

Она улыбнулась уголками губ, и Кайло рассмеялся в ответ, потому что это было бы пиздец смешно, если бы у него была мачеха, моложе его почти вдвое. Он заключил Рей в объятия, и она вдруг потянулась к нему сама и неуклюже поцеловала. Это было неожиданнее, чем новости о Хане. Кайло ответил на поцелуй, приникая к ее рту со всей жадностью, будто от того, успеет ли он засунуть свой язык ей в рот, зависела его жизнь.

Они валялись на кровати в душной жаре, поднимаясь, только чтобы попить или отлить. Негромко гудел лопастями найденный где-то в шкафу вентилятор, разгоняя горячий воздух и высушивая влажную кожу.

— Нас типа пригласили на барбекю на следующий уикэнд, — сказала Рей. — Мелоди.

— Какая еще Мелоди?

Рей закатила глаза.

— Соседка.

— А, — Кайло тряхнул головой, отбрасывая волосы от лица. — С чего вдруг?

— Ну, она довольно милая, — заметила Рей. Подумав, она добавила: — И, бьюсь об заклад, ей не терпится узнать, кто я и откуда у тебя взялась.

— Ты ей не сказала? — спросил Кайло.

Рей пожала плечами

— В общих чертах.

— Нет, — сказал Кайло. — Нахер барбекю. Я с ними общался за все это время раза четыре и не спешу повторить.

— Пожалуйста, — попросила Рей. — Просто зайдем к ним, посидим и уйдем. Скучно же здесь.

— Там тоже не особо весело, — возразил Кайло. — Они каждые два дня орут, тебе мало? Хочется еще и посмотреть, как это происходит?

Рей помрачнела и отвела взгляд.

— Как хочешь, — мрачно сказала она. — Просто… я думала, вдруг тебе интересно.

— Нет.

— А мне интересно.

— Я же сказал, не на что смотреть.

— Как хочешь, — повторила Рей. Она перевернулась на бок, выводя пальцем узоры на простыне.

— Собираешься улизнуть туда без меня? — спросил Кайло.

— Вряд ли у меня получится, это будет вечером, и ты будешь дома, — отозвалась Рей.

Кайло сел, рассматривая ее: плавный изгиб ее шеи, потемневшие от пота корни волос, нахмуренные брови и напускное безразличие во взгляде.

— Что бы ты сделала, — начал он, — чтобы я согласился сходить с тобой туда?

Рей села, уперевшись руками в матрас, и вопросительно подняла бровь, обернувшись к нему:

— А чего ты хочешь?

Вопрос попал в цель, потому что с недавних пор любая мысль о сексе с проникновением приводила к тому, что Кайло вспоминал, кто отец ребенка. Это отшибало желание напрочь.

— Вопрос не в том, чего я хочу, — ответил Кайло. — А в том, на что ты готова?

— На убийство точно не готова, — Рей стала загибать пальцы, — и на угон, и на кражу, и на поедание кальмаров…

— Кальмаров?

— Я их боюсь. Ну, наверное, остальное для меня проблемы не составляет.

— Ты, — начал Кайло, — не вернешься в этот притон. Идет?

Рей уставилась на него, недоверчиво хмурясь. Кайло выжидающе глядел на нее. Волновала ли его ее дальнейшая судьба? Наверное. Можно было бы нагуглить адрес какого-нибудь шелтера и отвезти ее туда прямо сейчас, раз уж с сексом теперь не складывалось. С другой стороны, было что-то уютное в том, чтобы возвращаться вечером в дом, где тебя кто-то ждет. Даже если этот дом — хренов дом на колесах, а ждет тебя там беременная проститутка.

— Вообще неплохо было бы туда заглянуть, — сказала Рей.

— Ты опять начинаешь?

— Там у меня вещи остались, между прочим, — обиженно заметила Рей. — Или я должна вечно ходить в твоих футболках?

— А что в этом плохого? — хмыкнул Кайло. Рей не ответила, и он спросил: — Какие вещи у тебя там остались?

— Кое-какая одежда. Она мне сейчас мала конечно, но… Блядь! — Кайло аж вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Ее наверняка всю растащили, пока я здесь! И когда я вернусь, у меня ничего не будет кроме шорт и футболки.

— Можешь мою взять, — ответил Кайло.

Рей мрачно посмотрела на него исподлобья.

— Ну, спасибо.

— Ладно. — Кайло обнял ее за плечи. — Собирайся, съездим кое-куда.

— Куда? — отозвалась Рей без энтузиазма.

— В магазин, — ответил Кайло, стягивая ее с кровати и подталкивая к двери ванной. — Нас же типа пригласили куда-то. Хочу, чтобы ты выглядела лучше всего этого сброда, который там соберётся…

— Ты ведь не местный, — заметила Рей. — Как Хан. Не в смысле, что не отсюда, — она нахмурились, глядя куда-то, а потом снова подняла взгляд на Рена.

— Зачем ты притворяешься «белым мусором»?

— Ого, — сказал Кайло. — А я думал, что то телешоу с медиумами уже года два как прикрыли. А у нас тут продолжение снимают.

— Не хочешь — не отвечай, — Рей пожала плечами. — Мы едем? Или ты передумал?

Шмотки для детей и беременных стоили как крыло от самолёта. Нет, серьезно, это же просто одежда! Джинсы Кайло стоили в два раза дешевле, чем короткий комбинезон, который выбрала Рей, и это был далеко не предел.

Когда они вышли из магазина, Кайло припомнил слова своей матери, что одежда может сделать человека из обезьяны («Вместе с трудом и воспитанием, — добавляла она потом. — И хорошим парикмахером»).

Рей преобразилась. Казалось бы, это была просто одежда по размеру. Но если раньше Рей просто прятала свой живот за безразмерной футболкой, двигалась, опустив плечи, то теперь она шла прямо, будто демонстрируя всем, что она беременна. И что она прекрасно выглядит при этом. Она будто светилась. Кайло казалось, что на них смотрят, и он не был уверен, что это потому, что она выглядит как беременная старшеклассница.

***

Барбекю были настолько плохими, насколько Кайло представлял себе. На маленьком пятачке рядом с соседнем трейлером даже тента не было, солнце калило, и единственную жидкую тень отбрасывала кривая акация, под которой стояли несколько стульев и гриль чуть позади. Соседка сновала туда-сюда, таская из дома то какие-то стаканы, то еще что-то, и умудрилась втянуть Рей помочь ей.

Кайло поздоровался, и пока соседка (Мелоди, точно) убалтывала Рей, даже перекинулся парой слов с соседом. Очень хотелось взглянуть на часы, но Кайло опасался увидеть, что прошло от силы минут пятнадцать. Поэтому Кайло взял себе пива и независимо устроился чуть в стороне, надеясь, что на этом празднике жизни появится еще хоть кто-то, помимо них.

И этот кто-то появился.

Увидев на дороге знакомую машину, Кайло сначала не поверил своим глазам, а потом вспомнил, что сам договаривался о встрече. Глупо получилось, но зато теперь ему было с кем поговорить кроме соседа, чьего имени он не мог запомнить (Тодд? Мэтт? Точно была сдвоенная согласная в конце). Поэтому Кайло вышел к дороге, ожидая, пока машина притормозит.

— Не представляешь, насколько большим был соблазн раскатать тебя по обочине, — сообщил Хакс, вылезая из машины. Его взгляд скользнул сначала по готовящемуся застолью, потом по Кайло, стоявшему тут же, скрестив руки на груди, с банкой пива.

— И это то, зачем ты меня сюда пригласил? — спросил Хакс с подозрением.

— Нет. Я забыл о нашем договоре, извини. С другой стороны, мы договаривались месяц назад, мог бы и позвонить перед приездом, — ответил Кайло.

— Я звонил, — заметил Хакс въедливо. — Ты ведь знаешь, зачем нужен мобильный телефон? Ключевое слово здесь «мобильный», люди его с собой носят, а не оставляют лежать на тумбочке.

В этот момент из соседского трейлера вышли Рей и Мелоди, неся еще пива.

— Это… — начал Хакс и перевел взгляд на Кайло. — Да ты точно ебнулся. Что она тут делает?

— Живет, — пояснил Кайло и на всякий случай добавил: — У меня живет, не у них.

— Я… — Хакс схватился кончиками пальцев за переносицу, будто у него вдруг заболела голова. — Она совершеннолетняя?

— Ага, — ответил Кайло.

Документов Рей он так и не увидел, и вообще подозревал, что у нее их нет.

Хакс обернулся и с тоской посмотрел на свою машину.

— Мне нужно выпить, а пить мне сейчас нельзя, — сказал он. — Поэтому я лучше поеду отсюда. Поговорить о делах все равно не выйдет.

— Ну, удачи, — уронил Кайло.

— Здравствуйте! — настиг их высокий, преувеличенно жизнерадостный оклик. — Вы друг Кайло, верно? Он не говорил, что возьмет с собой кого-то.

— Коллега, — пояснил Хакс с вежливой улыбкой и протянул соседке руку для рукопожатия. Соседка обшарила его жадным взглядом и задержала свою руку в его дольше положенного правилами приличия.

— Мелоди, — представилась она. Черная подводка потекла от жары, лоб покрывала испарина, и одета она была в застиранный полосато-звездный лиф от купальника и шорты, открывавшие ее изможденно-тощее, дряблое тело с татуировками на бедрах, руках и боку.

— Армитаж Хакс, — ответил Хакс вежливо. — У вас тут очень мило, мисс.

Мелоди раскатисто расхохоталась своим высоким смехом.

— Да полно вам, просто Мелоди. И я миссис, — она шутливо погрозила Хаксу пальцем.

Кайло наблюдал эту сцену с удовольствием, тем паче присутствие Хакса избавляло его от необходимости поддерживать разговор с соседями.

— Мне пора, Мелоди, — заметил Хакс.

— Что вы, Армитаж, посидите с нами, — Мелоди снова вцепилась в его руку.

Хакс бросил на Кайло взгляд, беспомощный и разъяренный одновременно.

— Да ладно тебе, Арми, — сказал Кайло весело. — Оставайся.

— Хорошо, — выдавил Хакс.

— Вот и отлично… Арми, — улыбнувшись ему, Мелоди снова удалилась, бросив на Армитажа заинтересованный взгляд из-за плеча.

— Еще раз назовешь меня «Арми», — процедил Хакс, мрачно глядя на Кайло, — я отрежу твои яйца и запихаю их тебе в глотку, а чтобы удостовериться, что ты их проглотишь, сначала блендером по ним пройдусь.

— Какая изысканная кухонная угроза, — Кайло хмыкнул. — Вам с Мелоди точно будет о чем пообщаться.

— Мудак, — Хакс двинул его локтем походя и направился к столу — но не к Мелоди, а к Рей.

— Кажется, мы однажды виделись, — заметил он. — Я Хакс.

— Рей, — коротко отозвалась Рей. — Я тебя помню, ты в его, — она кивнула на Кайло, — машине терся.

Хакс кивнул.

— Приятно познакомиться.

— Взаимно, — откликнулась Рей. — Присаживайся, бери пивко.

— Я за рулем.

Рей фыркнула.

— Кайло это никогда не мешало.

— Говорят, что дуракам везет, — отозвался Хакс. — Другого объяснения, почему он еще жив и не за решеткой, нет.

Рей улыбнулась в ответ на это, и Кайло тут же переместился поближе, чтобы иметь возможность вмешаться в разговор, если потребуется.

Мелоди расстаралась настолько, что принесла Хаксу «солнечный чай», который готовила для Рей. Хакс поблагодарил ее, и они с Рей устроились на двух более-менее крепких стульях в тени акации.

— Когда тебе рожать? — спросил Хакс без предисловий.

Рей пожала плечами.

— Не знаю. Может быть, через месяц.

— То есть, ты даже точно не знаешь, — подытожил Хакс и перевел взгляд на Кайло, приподняв брови.

— Я знаю дату зачатия, от нее и считала, — ответила Рей и поморщилась, потерев низ живота. — Через месяц. Примерно.

— Понятно, — Хакс перевел взгляд на Кайло и покачал головой.

Он поднялся с кресла, с приторнейшей интонацией пожелал Рей удачи в будущем и подошел к Кайло.

— Ты идиот, — утвердительно сказал Хакс, чуть понизив голос. — Взгляни на нее, она вряд ли школу закончила!

— Я не собираюсь на ней жениться, успокойся. Она здесь временно, — Кайло отпил еще из своей банки. Пиво было дешевым и кислым, но больше здесь было заняться нечем — только цедить эту ссанину и болтать с Хаксом.

— Не боишься вместо обручального кольца примерить браслеты? — продолжил Хакс.

— Нет, — ответил Кайло. — Отец не я. Какие ко мне вопросы?

Сам же он иногда задавался мыслью, чисто гипотетической, если сравнить его ДНК и ДНК дочери Рей, насколько большим будет совпадение? Будет ли этого достаточно, чтобы вменить ему отцовство?

Впрочем, эти тесты дорогие, и делают их бесплатно в двух случаях: либо если их делают для убойного отдела, либо если их делают для этих тупых телешоу.

Солнце продолжало жарить, несмотря на то, что время шло к вечеру. Хакс, не скрываясь, поглядывал на часы, ловко избегая разговоров с Мелоди, сосед поглядывал на Хакса, мрачнея с каждой репликой Мелоди, обращённой к незваному гостю, а Кайло развлекался за их счёт, гадая, чем все в итоге кончится.

Но до выяснения отношений дела не дошло.

Кайло услышал болезненный вздох Рей, и обернулся, чтобы спросить, в чем дело. Рей стояла рядом с Мелоди, чуть согнувшись и сгорбив плечи, а на джинсовой ткани комбинезона в ее промежности расплывалось темное пятно. Две тонких струйки быстро потекли по ногам, пятная пыльную землю.

— Ой! — испуганно выдохнула Рей. — Я…

— Ох, милая… — сочувственно сказала Мелоди и осторожно похлопала ее по плечу.

— В машину, — скомандовал Хакс, быстрее прочих сориентировавшийся в ситуации. — Шевелитесь!

Увидев, что Рей пошатываясь, машинально двинулась к его машине, все еще глядя вниз, на мокрое пятно и потеки мутной жидкости на ногах, он предупредительно воскликнул:

— Да не в мою! Рен, вези ее в больницу.

Кайло ожил. В конце концов, это обязательно бы случилось, но почему-то ему казалось, что он не будет присутствовать. Как там Рей сказала? «Вдруг оно как-то само закончится». Очевидно было, что сама по себе Рей в больницу не попадет. Отшвырнув банку, он направился к своему внедорожнику, по пути подхватив Рей, еле передвигавшую ноги, под локоть.

— Веди осторожно, — напутствовала их Мелоди. — В первый раз это дело не быстрое, успеете хоть до границы штата доехать. Не торопись.

Она с искренним беспокойством следила за Рей, прижав руки к груди, когда машина отъехала, и вышла на дорогу, глядя им вслед.

Казалось, все признаки легкого опьянения слетели с Кайло сразу же, едва он сел за руль. Разум очистился. Дорога была тряской, и он подумал, не сделает ли это хуже? До больницы было около получаса езды, и он понятия не имел, сколько времени занимает рождение ребенка. В фильмах, по крайней мере, это не случалось за полчаса. У него было время довезти ее — и уехать.

Рей была бледной, как простыня

— Я не хочу, — проныла она. — Не хочу-у-у!

— Что? — переспросил Кайло.

— Я боюсь! Может, оно прекратится? У меня столько раз болел живот и ничего. Давай повернем обратно, пожалуйста! Может быть, оно пройдет!

— У тебя воды отошли. Ничего не прекратится, — Кайло перевел дыхание, чувствуя, что у него самого подскочил пульс. Вот же срань. — Ты же хотела родить ее. Родить и отдать, помнишь?

— Помню, — Рей шмыгнула носом.

— Помнишь, что мы договаривались сказать в больнице?

— Помню.

— Повтори.

— М-мы п-просто познакомились недавно, на улице. И я стала жить у тебя, — Рей посмотрела на него. — Ну, это же почти правда?

Кайло почудилось, что он увидел в ее глазах нечто, похожее на надежду, вперемешку со страхом. Рей протянула руку и вцепилась ему в плечо.

— Мать твою, я за рулем! — процедил Кайло.

Рей уронила руку и сгребла в кулаке край комбинезона.

— Да, — добавил Кайло. — Это почти правда.

Мелоди оказалась права. Они даже очередь успели отсидеть: Рей в промокшем комбинезоне с подложенным на сиденье полотенцем, и Кайло, чувствующий себя не в своей тарелке. Не в первую очередь потому, что к нему обращались как к отцу, и он безустанно поправлял их: нет, я не отец, я ее друг.

_Друг._

И если с оплатой, благодаря Хану (счет был в порядке, слава богу) проблем не возникло бы, то вот с документами Рей — да. Поэтому пришлось сидеть в коридоре, пока выясняли ее личность. И выяснили: и ее фамилию, и ее возраст. К счастью Кайло, ей уже успело исполниться восемнадцать — пару недель назад.

Когда все документы были найдены, бумаги заполнены, а Рей, наконец, увезли в операционную или куда их там увозят рожать, Кайло понял, что его дело сделано, и он может ехать домой. Смысл отираться в коридоре, ведь это даже не его ребенок. Да, это его сестра, но…

— Когда мне приехать забрать ее? — спросил он у медсестры.

— Мы позвоним, — ответила она.

— И это, — Кайло нахмурился. — Она не хотела оставлять ребенка. Напомните ей, если она вдруг передумает.

Медсестра уставилась на него тяжелым взглядом.

— Я о _ней_ забочусь, — добавил Кайло обидчиво.

Он оставил свой номер телефона и уехал домой.

Пьянка у соседей подошла к своему апогею: гриль был перевернут, банки и пластиковые стаканы валялись на земле, растоптанные, из трейлера неслись ругань, звуки бьющихся вещей и визгливо взлетающий голос Мелоди, режущий уши. Хакс давно уехал. Душный день закончился, и наступала ночь, даря прохладу земле и уставшим людям на ней.

Кайло зашел в трейлер, непривычно тихий. На сушилке висели вещи Рей, сквозняк перелистывал страницы так и недочитанной им старой книги — все было так, как они оставили, уходя к соседям, ничего не изменилось, да и не могло измениться. Кайло растянулся на кровати, глядя в потолок, чувствуя себя неуютно, будто он должен был сделать что-то, но так и не сделал.

***

Рей выписали через день. Она была здорова, при ней не было ребенка, которому был необходим уход и внимание врачей — и ее отпустили на все четыре стороны.

Когда Рей вышла к нему, Кайло поразился, какое виноватое и растерянное у нее выражение лица. Будто она сделала что-то не так. Первым порывом было спросить, не решила ли она оставить ребенка, но раз она вышла одна, значит не решила.

Вещей у нее не было, кроме тех, что на ней, теперь висящих мешком. Какие-то бумаги пришлось заполнять на выходе. Дожидаясь ее, Кайло заметил, что Рей провожает врач. Она что-то говорила Рей и напоследок даже похлопала ее по плечу.

Увидев Кайло, врач обратилась к нему:

— Вот и ваша Рей, в целости и сохранности. Если будут проблемы, пусть звонит мне. Рецепт на таблетки ей выписали, сможете купить в ближайшей аптеке.

— На какие таблетки? — не понял Кайло.

— Для прекращения лактации, — пояснила врач.

— А, понятно, — Кайло быстро привлек Рей к себе и шепнул: — Иди в машину, я сейчас.

— Скажите, — начал он, когда Рей двинулась к дверям, — а когда… она сможет снова забеременеть?

Врач удивленно приподняла брови, но ответила:

— Всемирная организация здравоохранения рекомендует делать между беременностями перерыв хотя бы в два года. В случае Рей это не рекомендация. Она перенесла кесарево.

— То есть раньше нельзя? — уточнил Кайло на всякий случай.

— Нет, нельзя, — ответила врач. — Это опасно.

Теперь Рей была свободна и могла вернуться обратно. Кайло не держал ее, но и не торопил — а она сама будто забыла об этом. Ее поведение переменилось настолько, что это было очевидно даже для Кайло: она могла провести весь день, слоняясь по трейлеру туда-сюда, ела меньше кошки, и теперь в обязанности Кайло входило еще и заставлять ее поужинать, когда он возвращался домой. От былой активности и следа не осталось, и трейлер быстро вернулся в состояние, в котором он был, когда Кайло жил один. Возможно, это было временно. Какой-нибудь пост-эффект от родов. Но неделя сменялась неделей, и ничего не менялось.

А еще она плакала по ночам. Кайло замечал это пару раз, просыпаясь от тихих всхлипов, и, в очередной раз проснувшись, он спросил:

— В чем дело?

— Н-ни в чем, — торопливо ответила Рей. — Я просто… Я…

— Ты выглядишь как дерьмо, — сказал Кайло. — Будто по тебе катком проехались. Что с тобой?

Рей помолчала, потом судорожно вздохнула в темноте и сказала:

— Я совершила ошибку. Я не должна была ее отдавать.

— Господи Иисусе! — Кайло перевернулся на спину, прикрыв глаза ладонью, и кровать под ним скрипнула. — Что бы ты делала сейчас с ребенком?

— Жила бы… тут, — неуверенно ответила Рей.

— Нет, ты бы нахер пошла, мне не нужны дети, — ответил Кайло. — Вам нечего было бы есть, негде жить. Поэтому приди уже в себя. Ты сидишь целыми днями и ничего не делаешь. Вон, к Мелоди сходи, развейся.

— Я не хочу, — глухо ответила Рей. — Я ничего не хочу.

Кайло вздохнул, дотянулся до нее в темноте и прижал к себе. Рей послушно улеглась рядом, обхватив себя руками.

— Ты скучаешь по ней? — прошептал Кайло. Рей кивнула, поняв, о ком он. — Скучаешь об ощущении, когда она была внутри?

Кайло накрыл ее живот ладонью: мягкий, дряблый, непривычно пустой.

— Да, — тихо пискнула Рей.

— Ох, Рей, — Кайло дотянулся губами до ее уха, прижимаясь к ней, притираясь промежностью к ее маленькой заднице. — Я сделаю тебе еще одного ребенка? Хочешь этого? Снова наполню твой животик, сделаю круглым… Ты хочешь этого?

Рей тихо всхлипнула и закрыла лицо руками. Кайло продолжал шептать ей что-то бессмысленное, стягивая с нее одежду, но сама мысль о том, чтобы сделать ее беременной снова, не покидала его, становясь все более и более привлекательной.


End file.
